The Konoha Blossom and the Desert Sandman Reloaded
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Neji's the temporary Hokage until Naruto returns from his training with Tsunade. Sakura is Neji's little sister since she was adopted as a baby. Rated M for rape, lemons, language, violence and character death. Slightly OOC characters. Sry.
1. Neji meet Temari

THE KONOHA BLOSSOM AND THE DESERT SANDMAN

Gaara/Sakura

Hinata/Naruto

Neji/Temari

Ino/Shikamaru

Kiba/TenTen

Kankuro/Anko

Tsunade/Kakashi

Kurenai/Asuma

Slight Sasuke/Sakura (The rape)

Rated M for obvious reasons. (language, violence, bloodshed, contents, lemons, and rape.)

Chapter one: Neji meet Temari.

Neji Hyuuga closed his eyes in annoyance. This was becoming an everyday occurrence with the pearly-eyed Hyuuga. 'Why must I be the one constantly sought after? For once I would like just a little peace and quiet for myself.' He thought. "Yes?" Was his spoken growl. "Um a woman is here to see you Neji-sama." A servant squeaked. "Send her in." Neji sighed. This was gonna be a long day. He could feel it in his headache.

Hinata came in with in with a yellow haired friend of hers. "This is Temari. She's from Sunagakure. Gaara's her brother." She said. "Hi. I'm sorry if I bothered you while you were working Rokudaime sir. I just wanted to see the illustrious Hokage for myself." Temari no Sabaku said smirking at the annoyance written clearly on his face. "Well what do you think of the 'illustrious Hokage'?" Hinata asked. "I'm not impressed." Temari replied, unimpressed. Neji scowled and turned his back on the two onna. "If you have nothing else to discuss, then leave. I have work to do." He snarled. "Rude and stuck-up. Gaara has nothing on him." Temari said loudly. Neji twitched. 'That little bitch thinks she can come in here and insult me like that in my own village?' He thought murderously. Temari smiled evilly at the aura surrounding the rokudaime.

"My brother would perform the Desert Burial on you if you even thought about hurting me." She said sweetly. 'I _**HATE**_ that bitch! If her brother wasn't so protective of her, I'd juken her petite, slender ass to HELL!' Neji thought as his Byakugan unconsciously activated. "Well we'll be going nii-san. Bye." Hinata said as she hastily dragged Temari out of the office. "That was fun. He looked ready to kill." said kunoichi giggled. "You don't know the half of it. Neji-nii-san isn't one to mess with." Hinata replied worriedly.

Before the other woman could reply, a sand storm appeared in front of them. "Hi Gaara-chan." Temari said brightly. "Hi. You forgot your fan again." Sabaku no Gaara replied icily. "Sorry otoutou-chan." Temari said. She slid the fan onto her back with the blood-red strap. 'Stained with the blood of 500 men.' Temari thought smiling evilly. "What are you thinking about nee-chan?" Gaara asked. "A woman for you. What are you thinking about?" Temari replied. "Death and bloodlust." Gaara replied. Temari smiled sweetly. (Gaara and Sakura are just alike while Temari and Kankuro are more inclined to kindness. Sakura's inner self is her demon while Gaara has Shukaku inside. To make him feel less shunned, Temari and Sakura both got his kanji for love tattooed on their breasts, arms, wrists and calves when they got to know each other better (for Sakura). They become really close (for Sakura). Gaara only acts nice to her and his older siblings. Otherwise, watch out.) Hinata wondered about the kanji signs on Temari's leg, arm, and wrist as well as Gaara's forehead. "It's a symbol of Gaara-chan's bloodlust." Temari said shortly as she noticed Hinata's stare.

Said girl blushed and mumbled an apology before Gaara could get pissed. "Gaara-chan are you gonna stay?" Temari asked. "No. I have a meeting to go to. Being the Kazekage is such troublesome work." Gaara replied. Temari yawned and nodded. "Well I wouldn't go in there just yet. Temari sent Neji-nii-san into a rage." Hinata said. "What did you do?" Gaara asked. "I told him he wasn't very impressive and that he was rude and stuck-up. You have nothing on him Gaara-chan." Temari replied. Her jade eyes told him she said more than that but he grinned. "Good job. I like dealing with angry people more than sane people. Maybe he'll challenge me. I haven't had a good fight in a long time." Gaara replied. Hinata stared at him shocked while Temari laughed her ass off. "You'll get used to us Hinata-chan. We're just like that. It's our way of bonding." She said. "I'm sure I will." Hinata replied.

(She's not shy or weak in this fan fiction. Neither is Sakura.) "So you wanna go out for ramen?" Hinata asked. "Sure." Temari replied. The two women went out for ramen, oblivious to the blue, and silver eyes watching them. (Ichiraku) "I'll have an oriental ramen." Temari said. "I'll have Naruto-kun's order." Hinata replied. Temari smirked and set her enormous fan down next to her on the floor. "So Hinata-chan tell me, is there a man in your life that you love?" She asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Who is it?" Temari asked. Before she could reply, their ramen arrived. "Itadakimasu." The two women said before they dug in. Temari finished her fast while Hinata took her time so she wouldn't have to reply to her question. "I know you're doing this to avoid my question." Temari said. "His name is Naruto-kun. Naruto Uzumaki. Just seeing him makes my stomach flutter and dance. But he's so damned clueless. I wish he wasn't." Hinata replied. Temari grinned and Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment. "Neji-nii-san has a sister named Sakura. She's the one thing that can calm him down from any rage. Even a bloodlust rage. He'll probably call her after he finishes meeting with Gaara-sama." Hinata said. "What's she look like?" Temari asked.

"Knee-length pink hair, light emerald eyes, more of a sea foam really and an attitude that brings even the toughest man crashing to his knees. She can also belly dance which is good for Neji-nii-san's temper. It calms him down," Hinata replied. "She must have men lined up all over Konoha after her. That girl sounds like a hottie." Temari said brightly. Hinata laughed and shook her head. "Yeah she is but she doesn't date and no one's had the pleasure of laying her yet." She agreed. "Why not?" Temari asked. "Well it's Neji-nii-san. He's so overprotective of her that any man that so much as looks at her gets his juken. Naruto-kun tried to ask her out and even grabbed her ass. It wasn't pretty." Hinata replied.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Sakura-chan will you go out with me?" Naruto asked as he grabbed her ass. "NARUTO! WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE WE WERE WHAT FIVE! AND YOU DARE TO GRAB MY ASS AND ASK ME OUT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND! NO I WON'T DATE YOU AND GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS BEFORE I TELL MY BROTHER ON YOU!" Sakura screamed. Too late, Neji's fist came crashing into his face as said Hyuuga used his juken no jutsu on him. Naruto went to the hospital for a week._

Temari laughed her ass off as Hinata told her what happened to the boy she loved for touching his sister. "That might make Gaara touch her just to set him off. He loves to piss people off." She said. Hinata smirked as she came up with a plan to get her cousin laid and distract Neji long enough for her to find someone. That's where you come in Mari-chan. You might be the very person to distract Neji-nii-san while Gaara may be the one to win Saku-chan's heart. She needs a good man to take care of her. She's not weak and has no doubts about her strength but I hear her cry at night when she thinks everyone's asleep. Saku-chan's all alone and hates it." Hinata said sadly. Temari grinned.

"Well I guess this is project 'Sakura Love.' I like it." She said. "You'll help me?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. I'd love to help you. Gaara needs someone to love him too. Though he doesn't show it, he's very lonely as well. He told me he was looking for a new purpose in life. I think pursuing Sakura would make him feel needed." Temari replied. Hinata got that look in her eye that Temari herself got when she was trying to fix her friends up with their loves. "Excellent Mari-chan." She cackled. They paid for their ramen and left. "You come with me. It's time you met Saku-chan." Hinata said.

(training field on the Hyuuga estate.)

"Argh! This is for groping me earlier Kiba you fucking mutt!" Sakura snarled as she beat the shit out of a wall. Temari's eyes bulged. A wall of sand. Her knee-length hair flew behind her as she attacked the wall again and again. Gaara held the wall steady for the enraged kunoichi. Sakura's attacks became weaker as she got madder then she burst into tears. The wall of sand fell and Gaara hugged her. "What do we have here?" Hinata asked. "Kiba. He groped me again. I hate it when he does that. But Gaara-san rescued me. He was so very nice to me. He even helped me with my issue. Kiba won't ever grab my butt again." Sakura said softly.

(Sorry for the OCC with Gaara but he's looking for a new purpose in life.) Gaara smirked. "She's small and fragile. Like a China Doll. I just wanted to rescue her from that man's rough treatment of her." He said offhandedly. Sakura thought back to the day Sasuke almost raped her and how Neji took it. "I don't wanna be like that ever again. I wanna be protected from people like _him_." She accidentally thought out loud. "Saku-chan don't think about that. Neji-nii-san would get upset if he found out you still think about it." Hinata said reassuringly. Sakura's eyes widened and she gave a bitter smile that reminded Temari of Gaara before he was Kazekage. "But Hina-chan I never forgot about it. I remember to this very day what almost happened to me. What _he _almost did to me. _His _promise to finish what _he _started. I dream about it you know. At night I wake up screaming. _He_ haunts my dreams like a monster in the night. Like the monster in my head. Inner Sakura. She's evil. I can feel her hatred when _he_ comes near me." Sakura said quietly. "Temari call Kankuro. He knows what to do in situatuions like these." Gaara said. "No. No one else. Just you guys." Sakura said coldly. Her eyes looked like Gaara's own.


	2. Sakura's Rage and Rape

Gaara/Sakura

Sasuke/Sakura (Rape)

Hinata/Naruto

Neji/Temari

Chapter Two: Sakura's Rage and Rape.

Hinata called in Neji who looked ready to kill everyone anyway. Seeing Gaara hugging his sister pissed him off even more. "Get away from her." He hissed. Sakura rolled her eyes and formed a bunshin. "Rub nii-san's back. He looks pissed." She said softly. The bunshin nodded and rubbed her brother's back while the real Sakura gently broke free of the Kazekage to smile and start a dance. 'She should come belly dance in Suna.' Gaara thought absently as he watched her dance. Neji gradually relaxed as her dance and the bunshin's massage calmed his nerves. Temari and Hinata both grinned evilly as they watched her brother's reaction to the petite kunoichi's dance. Suddenly, a guard interrupted her dance to inform them that an intruder was on the property. "How the hell did that intruder escape your watch?" Sakura snarled. Inner Sakura was dieing to get out because they both knew who the intruder was. "He came in through the forest. No one was sent to guard that entrance Lady Sakura." The guard replied. Sakura disappeared in a blossom storm as she looked for the trespassing Uchiha. 'I'll gut you this time bastard.' She thought murderously. Belatedly, Sakura realized she was too far from the compound for her screams to be heard just as Sasuke Uchiha cornered her. "Hello Hyuuga-chan. I trust you remember my promise to you little one?" He sneered. Sakura tilted her head up defiantly and threw a kunai at his face. Sasuke snarled when her kunai cut his cheek before it embedded itself into the tree behind him. He pinned her roughly on the ground and bit her neck savagely. Sakura screamed in pain and tried to throw him off. "Get off me you bitch!" She screamed at him icily. Her eyes were cold and filled with hate like Gaara's used to be when he was younger as Sasuke licked her blood away from the bite mark he made on her throat. 'Let's see how you like that Hyuuga. Your little sister got her first fuck mark.' He thought grinning wickedly. "You should just enjoy yourself. It'll hurt but hey, if it didn't hurt, it wouldn't be sex." Sasuke said as he used a kunai to rip her clothes open. "Ah. Just as sexy as I thought you'd be." He smirked. Sakura was afraid now and didn't like that. So she head butted him. "You BITCH! JUST FUCKING LAY THERE AND TAKE IT LIKE THE WEAK WOMAN YOU ARE!" Sasuke roared. Sakura flinched as Sasuke punched her in the mouth. Just to teach her never to hit him again, the Uchiha took out two more kunai and plunged them into her hands, holding them over her head. Sakura screamed in pain again and tried to kick the Uchiha in the balls. "Now, now Sakura-chan. None of that. Don't be difficult or I'll have to hurt you more." Sasuke scolded in a brotherly manner as he rid himself of his clothes. Sakura let her tears fall silently as Sasuke smiled at her coldly. "It'll only hurt for a minute." He promised as he slammed himself into her, violently ripping her barrier and her inside in the process. Sakura screamed in agony, begging him to stop. "Now that's no fun. I just got started and you want me to quit already? How rude Sakura-chan. How fucking rude." Sasuke said as he bit her again. "Please stop! It hurts!" Sakura pleaded. The pain built up as Sasuke smiled coldly once more as he pulled half of his length out of her small body. "You're really tight you know. Quite a squeeze actually. But I think I'm big enough to fit." He said conversationally as he rammed himself back into her, tearing her more. Sakura passed out from the agony and Sasuke slapped her awake. "Stay awake while I'm rutting you bitch. It's impolite to fuck sleeping women." He snarled. Sakura wanted to pass out again but was afraid to for fear of Sasuke replacing himself with perhaps a kunai. "That's a good little uppity Hyuuga princess." Sasuke said as if praising her. He soon hit his orgasm but kept going just to see the agony on her gorgeous face. Sasuke had three more orgasms just from causing her pain but he wasn't finished just yet. He pulled himself out of her, disgusted with the blood on his length. So he forced her to lick him clean. "Now suck it." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head no and Sasuke kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. "Suck it you whore!" He roared. Sakura passed out again from pain and he left her there. When she was sure he was gone, Sakura crawled back toward her house but collapsed in some bushes as her pain got the best of her. Her whimpers carried back to the compound though and Hinata, Temari and Gaara went to go see what the source of them was. How she got free of the kunai by herself, she didn't know. Weak, bloody, and in agonizing pain, Sakura began to cry as she pulled her legs up to her body to hide her nudity as best she could. "Saku-chan!" Hinata screamed as she saw pink in a bush. She went into the bush and her eyes widened. "It hurts. I wanna die. Please kill me Hina-chan. I can't take the pain." Sakura pleaded before she slumped into the shocked Hyuuga woman's arms, unconscious. Hinata hugged her cousin's bloody body to her as the two sand siblings caught up with the distraught woman. "She needs something to cover her." Hinata said. Gaara shrugged off his outer top and handed it to her. Hinata put it on Sakura's body as gently as she could but Sakura still cried out in pain. "That bastard is DEAD! WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON HIS ASS, HE'LL WISH HE'D NEVER SEEN HER!" Hinata screamed as her Byakugan activated in all its evil glory. Gaara commanded his sand to gently pick the hurt girl up and bring her to him. Sakura relaxed in the gritty embrace of his sand as if she knew he was gonna protect her, not hurt her more. "Let's go tell Neji-nii-san before he finds her himself and goes on a killing spree as he searches for that fucking Uchiha-teme." Hinata said blankly as she led the other two back. (Hyuuga Manor) "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER! ANSWER ME OR GODDAMNED HEADS WILL FUCKING START ROLLING!" Neji bellowed. "We need medics here now! We found her and she's bad! And get me Neji-nii-san!" Hinata screamed. Neji stormed over to the lavender haired woman and froze. "What the fuck happened to her? I want to know right fucking now." He snarled icily. "She was raped by the Uchiha." Hinata replied. "Aniki." Sakura moaned softly from her blankets of sand. Neji rushed to her side and his white eyes widened as he took in her face. "What the fuck did he do to you imo-chan?" He asked softly. "He hurt me really bad. I can't stop the bleeding. It's coming from everywhere. It hurts. I wanna die." Sakura mumbled softly. Neji saw red as he convinced the Kazekage to release her from the sand. He saw purple when he saw the blood steadily flowing from between his sister's legs. His normally white eyes were turning blood red from rage when he saw the amount of damage done to her body with his Byakugan. 'He tore her insides up. He was too fucking big for her.' Neji thought. Then he saw the bite marks and all hell broke loose. Neji went statue still before he turned his blood-red gaze onto his cousin. "Find him and bring him to me. Now. If you fail, I'll kill you." He ground out softly. Hinata took Gaara with her for protection and Neji turned back to his sister when she began screaming in agony. He gently pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently. "Shh. It's OK now imo-chan. Shh. He won't hurt you ever again. I swear on my title as Hokage and my honor as the Hyuuga Head." He whispered to her. "Call Kankuro. Now. Don't try to be insolent at this moment or I'll kill you as well. I don't care if you're the Kazekage's sister or not." Neji said icily. Temari nodded and went to do as he ordered. Sakura remained unconscious as her brother held her gently. (An hour later) Hinata and Gaara returned with Sasuke bound tightly in a sand coffin. "You." Neji snarled out as his eyes turned blood red once again. Gaara took the pink-haired kunoichi from him and Neji got to his feet. "Tch. I see you found her. The little bitch. So uppity. Hey Hyuuga did you notice the bite marks I gave her? She begged me to stop. But the best part was when I came the first time, pain wracked her body. I made her scream. But she was good. I might just do it again to see the pain. The agony spurred me to go further and she screamed her poor little lungs out but she never once hit me. Not after she head butted me and I broke her nose. Then I made sure she didn't try to punch me. Her screams were music to my ears as I plunged those two kunai into her little, slender hands." Sasuke sneered, loving the rage building on Neji's face. Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness. "Are you alright?" Temari sobbed. Sakura tried to get up and abruptly began screaming in pain as her body protested. Gaara was getting angrier by the minute as well and tried his best not to snap completely. "Sakura please don't." Hinata begged. "I can't breathe." Sakura moaned. Her eyes closed in pain and she shivered, drawing a scream of pain from herself


	3. Goodbye Uchiha, Hello Pandachan!

Chapter three: Goodbye Uchiha, Hello Panda-chan!

The pair of arms she felt holding her stiffened and Sakura began to cry silently. "That was music to my ears babe." Sasuke said. Slowly, Sakura's eyes opened up again and she turned her head. Seeing Sasuke in her house and speaking to her made her blood boil. Though it hurt to move, Sakura forced herself to get up and walk over to the Uchiha. "I fucking hate your guts and I'll see you die for what you did to me." She snarled out before she punched him as hard as she could with a fist full of chakra.

Gaara caught her when she fell back and he cradled her once again. "It's alright. I've got you and it's safe. You can fall now. I'll catch you." He whispered to her softly. Sakura fell into the blackness once again and a small smile graced her bruised and bloody face. "Arigato Gaara-san." She whispered back. Gaara smiled a small smile at her sleeping face and looked up with yellow eyes. Shukaku had grown to like this pink-haired woman over the years as they stayed in touch with each other.

(Temari and Sakura also stayed in touch but they didn't really see each other much. That's why she pretended not to know her when Hinata told Temari about Sakura. She was hoping to see her again and they recognize each other.) "You will die today Uchiha. It's been quite a while since I've shed the blood of another willingly but for you I make an exception." Gaara said icily. Neji turned to glare at him and Gaara nodded. "But first, I think Neji-sama has a few things to discuss with you." He said as he looked back down at the rosette haired woman hugging onto him as if her life depended on it. "It's alright. I won't leave you. Shh." Gaara whispered where only she could hear him.

Her death grip relaxed slightly but tightened again when the Uchiha began to scream as Neji tortured him. Her eyes tightened and she opened them. "Is it over yet? Is he dead yet?" Sakura rasped. "Not yet. Your brother isn't done torturing him yet. He's quite angry." Temari replied. "I should say so. Look at what he did to Saku-chan." Hinata said indignantly. Sakura yawned and tried to sit up. "Can you help me sit up Panda-chan?" She whispered. "Sure. And don't call me panda-chan." Gaara replied. "Why not? I like that name. It suits you." Sakura pouted. "I'll allow it if I can call you a cute nickname too." Gaara said. "What did you have in mind?" Sakura asked. "Pinky-chan." Gaara replied with no trace of shame. Sakura started giggling though it hurt her chest. "Fine. But you can't get mad or embarrassed if I call you that in public." She said. "Same to you." Gaara replied. Temari and Hinata cackled to themselves as they high-fived. "Part one of our plan is complete. They have fallen for each other." Hinata whispered to her cohort. "Now I just need to get your sexy cousin to fall for me." Temari agreed. "He is sexy isn't he?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. I think he's hot. I wanna touch his hair." Temari replied. "He only lets Saku-chan touch his hair. She's his hairdresser." Hinata said. Temari started choking on her spit as she started laughing. "He's all yours Gaara." Neji said three hours later.

Gaara nodded and went into the other room with Sakura limping behind him weakly. "Wait Panda-chan. I wanna see him die." She whimpered. Gaara looked at her curiously and she smiled. "Why Pinky-chan? It's just death." He asked. "Cause I wanna know for sure that he'll never come after me again." Sakura replied. "Fine. Just don't complain when you get sick or freak out." Gaara replied. "I won't." Sakura pouted. "Come on then Pinky-chan." Gaara said as he started walking again. "Coming Panda-chan!" Sakura cheered. "What's with the nicknames?" Neji asked. "They're bonding." Temari replied. Neji scowled at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Neji-san I wanted to apologize for baiting you earlier. I was in a bad mood. You're quite impressive if I may say so." Temari said. Hinata smirked at her cousin's blush. 'Way to go Mari-chan.' She thought. "Squeeze harder!" Sakura shrieked. The three left in the living room crept silently to the door (That was partially open by the way) "I'm squeezing as hard as I can Pinky-chan." Gaara replied patiently. "It's not hard enough!" Sakura whined. "Excuse me but I'm in agony here!" Sasuke shouted. "So fucking what! I'm trying to talk to Panda-chan here! So shut up and fucking die already!" Sakura snarled. Gaara sighed. "You're right Pinky-chan. I wasn't squeezing hard enough." He said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "See? I _told_ you. Now squeeze harder. Make him scream then bury him." She said. "Ok." Gaara replied.

Sasuke screamed in agony much like Sakura had before Gaara buried him. Sakura jumped, shrieking painfully as the doorbell rang. "Neji-sama the Kazekage's brother is here to see you." A servant squeaked as Neji glared at him with murder in his eyes. "Well don't just stand there! BRING HIM IN!" Neji roared. The servant fell all over himself to obey. "You called Hokage-sama?" Sabaku no Kankuro asked lazily. "Yes I did. You're a medic as well right?" Neji snapped. "Yeah I'm a medic." Kankuro replied. Then he caught sight of Sakura and his eyes widened. "Holy shit. What happened to you?" He asked. "Just heal her." Neji snarled. His eyes were slowly turning red again. "Uh right." Kankuro replied. He healed Sakura quickly and completely as if she had never been hurt. "The tissue regrowth was my biggest challenge. The tearing was horrible." Kankuro said. His eyes lingered on his work for a moment before he leaned forward and healed another spot he had seen earlier.


	4. The Panda and the Blossom

Sakura flinched as she felt a momentary sting of pain when Kankuro ran his chakra-filled hands over her sore body. "She's all better now. But be careful with her. There's a possiblity that she could break again. If she does, then one of you will have to heal her. And Gaara when the hell are you going to take damned Kazekage title back? Suna's driving me insane!" Kankuro shouted the last part at his baby brother. "When I feel like it." Gaara replied haughtily. Sakura snorted and Neji sighed. 'Why me? Why today? Argh I need a drink.' The coffee haired Hokage thought growling slightly as he thought of all the things that happened today.

Sakura heard her brother growl and sighed. "Nii-san try to relax. Despite what happened, today was a kick ass day." She said. Neji snorted and Sakura sighed.Then she got a smirk on her face that made Neji and Hinata nervous. "You _know_ nii-san, Mari-chan's from Suna. She could give you a bellydance since I'm otherwise incompacitated." She said innocently. Kankuro looked at her like she had two heads while Gaara looked thoughtful. "You may be onto something there Pinky-chan." He said. "WHAT!" Hinata, Neji, Temari and Kankuro shouted. "I don't repeat myself." Gaara replied icily. Sakura smiled and gave her brother a pleading look that begged him to at least try it. "Fine then. Woman show me what you've got." Neji sighed. Temari nodded and changed into a spare belly dancing outfit Sakura had lying around. "Here goes nothing." Temari muttered as she began to dance for the irritated Rokudaime. Sakura smiled as she noticed her brother calm down and relax, his chakra levels and patterns like a sleepy kid. "See?" She said sweetly. Neji and Temari nodded and went back to their activities. Hinata grinned and mentally cheered her cousin on as well. 'She's so brilliant.tear She puts me to shame.' The blue-violet woman thought proudly.

Sakura hugged her cousin Hinata and shared a victorious grin with the other tiny woman. "You were brilliant." Hinata whispered. "Thanks." Sakura whispered back. "Naruto-kun comes back tomorrow." She said suggestively. "I know. I can't wait to see him!" Hinata squealed, stopping Temari's dance and Neji's relaxation. "Damned troublesome women." Neji muttered as Temari started dancing again. "He sounds like Shika-kun." Sakura giggled. Hinata nodded and giggled too. Gaara arched an 'eyebrow' at the two giggling women, wondering what they were talking about but ignored it.

**Haru-and-Tohru-Forever: Sorry about the short chappie. The next chappie will be much better. Promise.**


	5. Terror in Hyuuga House and the news

Chapter four: Waking up with Gaara and getting to know you...

* * *

(A few days later) 

Sakura yawned and instinctively curled up closer to the warmth next to her. "I don't _waaaaaannnnnaaaaaaaaa_ get up Nejjjjjiiiiiii! I wanna sleep all day!" She yawned/whined/yelled. "C'mon Sakura. Get up! We have to go explain to Itachi why his brother's dead." Neji said. "I SAID NO! N. O. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed. She burrowed down into her warmth and the blankets with a scowl. Neji sighed and shook his head. 'Sorry it had to come to this little sis.' He thought. The Rokudaime smirked and sprayed the water gun, soaking the pink haired woman and her bed partner. "HYUGGGAAAA!" Gaara roared. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Sakura screamed. Neji ran from Sakura's room with a pissed off, soaked Kazekage after him as well as the other Rokudaime on his heels as well.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT!!!" The two roared, waking up the entire Hyuuga household. 'Those damned kids.' The older Hyuugas thought. Sakura looked at Gaara with a huge grin. "Sand?" She asked. Gaara laughed evilly and wrapped the elder Hyuuga in a sand coffin. Sakura smiled and walked over to her brother. "Dear nii-san...WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU ASSHOLE?!" She roared. "I'm sorry..." Neji whimpered. (he thinks Sakura's scary when she's mad. all the characters are occ) Sakura looked at her brother and thought for a moment. "Fine. Do it again and I'll let Gaara crush you maybe." She said lazily as she and Gaara got into dry clothes and went back to bed.

Neji left the two of them alone for fear of being seriously mauled and went to talk to the Uchiha himself. "To what do I owe the pleasure Neji-sama?" He asked. "Well I have to tell you that your brother died yesterday for raping my sister." Neji replied. "I figured it would happen sooner or later." Itachi said. "Really?" Neji was shocked. "Yeah." Itachi replied. Neji stared at him. "What? He's been unstable for years." Itachi said.

* * *

Me: Heh. Leaving it at that for a while. R&R and I'll continue. 


End file.
